Farmer Yumi (SSBCW)
Farmer Yumi appears from the PAW Patrol universe; and appears as a DLC of the All Good Pups pack from Super Smash Bros. Crossing Worlds. She is a fast fighter with good power and lots of ninja supplies; and her final smash is something to fear! Movelist Smash Attacks *Forward Smash: Farmer Yumi does a Side Kick *Up Smash: Farmer Yumi does an uppercut and shouts; "Shoyuken!" *Down Smash: Farmer Yumi does a karate chop. *Standing A: Farmer Yumi punches her foe. *Standing A Combo: Farmer Yumi does a punch, a kick and then a karate chop which has a pitfall attack *Forward Tilt: Farmer Yumi slices her sword at her foe *Up Tilt: Farmer Yumi waves a Gohei in the air *Down Tilt: Farmer Yumi does a sweep kick *Air A: She does a spinning somersault *Air Forward: She slashes at her foe with her pitchfork; Has a meteor effect *Air Backward: She does a flying dropkick *Air Upward: She does a powerful snap kick *Air Downward: She does a dive kick which has a meteor effect Grabs *Pummel: Farmer Yumi knees her opponent *Forward Throw: Farmer Yumi throws her foe foward *Backward Throw: Farmer Yumi does an Arm Flip *Up Throw: Farmer Yumi tosses her foe in the air *Down Throw: Farmer Yumi slams her foe down three times B Attacks *B Standing: Ninja Star! (She throws a ninja star at her foes) *Standing 2: Ninja Wire! (She uses a black snake firework that can tangle her foes up and roast them as well!) *Standing 3: Sword Strike! (She does something simular to Marth and Lucina's shield break; only a lot more deadly! *B Left or Right: Ninja Dash! (She does a similar attack of Ike's side special, only a lot more quiet like a mouse!) *Left or Right 2: Freezing Dash! (Move at a slow pace; but give foes a cold shoulder!) *Left or Right 3: Meteor Dash! (Move faster then normal; only this dash will put foes in six feet!) *B Up: Smoke Bomb Reappear! (She throws a smoke bomb that will blind your foes, and also grant you some upward advantages!) *Up 2: Heroine Spin! (She does a attack similar to Link and Toon Link's Up B; only much stronger!) *Up 3: Ninja Corkscrew! (An attack similar to Wario's Up B. Perform it fully for maximum damage!) *B Down: Judo Counter! (Wait for your foes to strike, then throw 'em like a rag doll!) *Down 2: Brick Break! (Break the floors and the foundation with it! Now with 20% more splitner projectiles!) *Down 3: Focus Attack! (Unleash an attack so deadly; all attacks from foes will be ignored!) *Final Smash: Scroll with It! (Unleash a fury of techniques from the Master Scroll; a la Wii Fit Trainer's Wii Fit!) Taunts *She bows in respect to her opponent and says; "I hope you're prepared...." (Up) *She does a crane stance and says; "I'm not done with you yet!" (Left and Right) *She imitates a neck slice; with a GRRRRICK! added in for effect. (Down) Character Selection Screen She pulls out her swords and says "Excellent choice there!" On Screen Appearance She divekicks and then sidekick a training dummy away and enters her stance Kirby Hat Farmer Yumi's Hat K.O. *K.O Sound effect 1: Oh Peach Fuzz! *K.O Sound effect 2: Gah! *Star K.O: Dang it!!!! *Screen K.O: I'm okay! Victory Poses *She does a martial arts routine and says "Never underestimate the power of a ninja!" *She looks at her scroll and puts it away; saying "The ancient masters are pleased with me...." *She throws a smoke bomb down and then reappears and says "Quiet like a mouse!" *She dusts off her hands and says "That's true power!" Special Victory Quotes (Note: Her poses stay the same, but she'll say these quotes instead when facing against a certain fighter) *"That's what happens when you're aura doesn't work!" (VS Lucario) *"The alien that crashed near my barn was nicer then you!" (VS Starman) *"And THAT'S for stealing my scroll!" (VS Emily Shinjitsu or any of the KCC Kittens) *"You should work on your Pup-Fu skills more..." (VS Ryder or any of the PAW Patrol pups) *"Suzan has more fashion sense then you!" (VS Kasumi) *"I told you I wouldn't hold back!" (VS Suzan, Logan, Monty or Clockwise) *"Not so tough without a power pellet huh?" (VS Pacman) *"Back to the Bargin Bin with you!" (VS System Smasher) Victory Theme A flourished remix of the PAW Patrol theme song. Though this version is remixed to a Federal Japan theme Alternate Costumes *Farmer Uniform (Default appearance) *Black Farmer Uniform (Based on her Mirror Clone; Imuy) *Purple Farmer Uniform (Based on Shadow Yumi) *Wedding Dress (Based on her outfit from Pups Save a Wedding) *Red Wedding Dress (Based on the Crimson Rose) *Gray Wedding Dress (Based on her Zombie Bride Costume) *Sensai Uniform (Based on her apperance in Pup-Fu!) *Blue/Yellow GI (Based on a Judo GI) *Purple/Red GI (Based on Shadow Suzan's colors) *Ninja Outfit (Based on her alter ego; Unakite) *Neon Green Ninja (Based on The Green Ninja from Ninjago) *Red Ninja outfit (Based off of Sparrow Acrowgi) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:PAW Patrol Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Downloadable Characters